Ron Gales
Ron Gales is a Saiyan-Human politician, martial artist, conspiracy theorist, diplomat, social revolutionary, Neo Lookout Crew warrior, populist and commander in chief of United States Army. He runs as a Republican as he is secretly an Independent as he hates both Democrats & Republicans. He is the President-Dictator of the United States as he declared Martial Law on the United States of America for a reason. He is from Universe 8. Personality He is an anti-corrupt person who is against election fraud and wants to defeat the election fraud by landslide. He is also mysterious and is shy to his crush in high school. As he hates both Democrats & Republicans due to that they are controlled by the Clinton and Bush family. He is also an incorruptible, charismatic, war hero and war veteran to the world. So because of that, Ronwallus suggested Ron Gales to run for the President of United States. Appearance He wore an American dictator gear, He used his mask to protect his identity from the public. He also wore his necklace which is for his love for God. And for protection cases, He had a gun with him. Backstory Ron Gales is a high school student who really like his crush and would like to sit with her but he's shy when it comes to his crush. He would take his best friend as his adviser in case he is shy to his crush. Rise To Power Read at this article: Ron Gales' Lookout Story: Rise To Power. Goals Ron Gales' main goal was to end the Illuminati but the only way that can end the Illuminati is to declare martial law and find out the true enemy of the United States of America. Friends & Likes * NewsWar * The Daily Spoon * E.M.D.P.C - His favorite weapon. * National Governmental Banking Reserve - His favorite bank. * Vladputin - His Russian friend. * Amron - His chosen one from Day One. * Executive Order 13603 - One of these two executive orders he signed as his favorite executive order. * Executive Order 11110 - One of these two executive orders he signed as his favorite executive order. * Playing World Globe as his hobby * United States Constitution * Anonymous * Being President-Dictator of United States * The people * Benevolent and Constitutional Dictatorship * Democracy * Liberty * Freedom * World Peace * Prosperity * United States of America * Revolution * World Conquest * Mixture of American Capitalism and Democratic Socialism * Free Marketing Mixed (Neutral) * Support and stand with Israel but oppose Zionism Enemies & Dislikes * The Illuminati * Government Corruption * Corrupt Rich People * Totalitarianism Dictatorship * Jihadists * Zionists * Nazism * Al Sharities * The fall of American republic * World War 3 (Brink of Happening) * Interfering with other countries (even when it comes to invasion because he believes in free market and he'll go to war if U.S is attacked by other countries, If the foreign country declares war on the United States. He accept the war and secretly invade their country.) Power Level Ron Gales is at around 550,000. It was above Frieza's first form power level by a little after training with King Kai very intensely for a month. Transformation * Kaioken - He rarely used Kaioken but in cases like that, He would only use it to the stronger ones. * Super Saiyan Techniques * God Split Cut - Ron Gales' surprise attack. Ron Gales creates a field of purple energy around his right hand, creating a blade powerful enough to bifurcate a much bigger being, It can also be used as a medium to fire Ki Blasts, or as a defensive move. But he mainly used this attack as his energy blade for surprise attack. * Kamehameha - Ron Gales' signature attack as his finishing attack. * Super Spirit Bomb - Ron Gales' ultimate attack as his final attack. He only uses it as his final trump card if he does not finish his evil enemy with the Kamehameha especially when he used this Spirit Bomb against the immortal and "most powerful" villain to bypass his immortality. Arc Speeches Category:Characters Category:Pages added by Ronwellnagales28 Category:Saiyans Category:Humans Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fighter